


Texting Trouble

by MiraculousPotterhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPotterhead/pseuds/MiraculousPotterhead
Summary: Marinette exitedly texted her best friend about something that happend today. But did she really text alya or was it someone else....





	Texting Trouble

Today, Alya was ill and she didn't attend school.  
Boy, she sure was happy about that.

It wasn't because there was an akuma attack (Alya would never want to miss a chance to see Ladybug) nor was it because of their teacher's awful mood that morning. It wasn't like something happened at school; it was more like a reaction to something that happened at school.

Because if Alya was at school Marinette wouldn't text the girl to tell her what happend that day and if that didn't happen, her OTP wouldn't be cannon. Now here is what happend:

[Me] OMG  
[Me] Alya  
[Me] You have no idea what happend at school today!

[A] What happened?

[Me] I talked with Adrien!  
[Me] I made full sentences!  
[Me] And he was so nice.  
[Me] Do you think he likes me back?

[A] Maybe he does.  
[A] Just ask him.  
[A] Go for it!

[Me] But what if I get rejected?  
[Me] I can't handle that...

[A] Calm down.  
[A] He'd be stupid to reject you.

[Me] What do you mean?  
[Me] He is kind, caring and he Always helps people eventhough he has so much to worry about already.  
[Me] How could he fall in love with someone as pathetic and clumsy as me?

[A] Because you are cute, you stand up for what you believe and you care for people even if they don't deserve it.  
[A] Besides check who you are texting. ;P

[Me] Oh shit! *////*  
[Me] Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing.  
[Me] I'm sorry Adrien, please forget this ever happend.

[A] Mari, calm down.

[Me] I'm so so so so sorry.  
[Me] This must be so embarrassing for you to read.....

[A] Don't worry.  
[A] It made me realize something.  
[A] Will you go out with me?

[Me] What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this story was based on a textpost I once saw with simular content. eventhough this isn't my usual writing style, I enjoyed writing it so please give me some constructive critisism.  
> \- Miraculous Potterhead ^-^


End file.
